


Imperfect

by rainstormdancer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormdancer/pseuds/rainstormdancer
Summary: Marinette loves Adrien because he's so stupidly perfect. Adrien loves Ladybug because she could never do anything wrong. But the only way they can truly love each other is by learning what it is that makes them...less than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a first draft. I was working on another one and it got to be too angsty so I put it on hold. This is my first time posting to this site. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you leave me good feedback, I will leave you feedback on your story (of similar length). Good trade?

Marinette was exhausted. Her forehead rested on her arms, heart still pounding from sprinting to class. The adrenaline that had pulsed through her system at the sound of her third backup alarm was wearing off, crashing her energy level and making her eyelids droop. She vaguely recognized the voice of Alya coming down the hall to her classroom. Class should be starting any second, she groaned. Trying to wake up, she blinked in the bright morning sun.

“-dybug is definitely a cat person. How could she not be? She and Chat are obviously together.” Alya argued

“I’m telling you, if she were a cat person, Chat would have a much easier time flirting with her. There is no way her favorite animal is a cat. In fact, I would be willing to bet that she has cat allergies based solely on the way she hesitates at her partner’s affection.” Adrien scoffed. Marinette’s eyes widened, she had never heard him sound so authoritative.

“What? How can you NOT believe they’re together? Just because they aren’t big into PDA, doesn’t mean they don’t have feelings for each other.” Alya’s voice raised in volume, hands waving in the air at Adrien’s insinuation.

“Why would you impose that on them? You shouldn’t assume anything unless they verify it. Even if Ladybug did have feelings for Chat, don’t you think that she should be the one to tell everyone about it? What business do you have blogging gossip and speculation without her permission!”

“I’m a blogger, it’s what I d—“

“It’s a breach of privacy! She is probably insult—“

“OHMYGOSH, do you think Ladybug reads my blog?” Alya’s face lit up with the possibility. 

Adrien laughed and folded his arms, one hand flipping circles, “Girl, everybody reads your blog. Who would dare be left out of the loop.” He pursed his lips and flipped his hair with two fingers.

Alya clutched her stomach. “Your poor makeup artist! Hahaha does he know that you imitate him like that?” She doubled over, laughing hysterically. Nino walked through the door, shaking his head and laughing.

Adrien snapped in a Z. “Who would tell? Girl, ain’t nobody got time for that.” 

Marinette’s eyes were blown wide open, her jaw fell slack. Nino slid into his seat. She was vaguely aware that the rest of the class laughed along with them.

Adrien looked up the rows of seats, suddenly realizing he and Alya were the last ones standing. His hand flew up and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks dusted pink.

Mme. Bustier’s heels clicked across the tile behind him and she cleared her throat. Adrien’s head whipped around so hard, his long bangs stabbed him in the eyes. He slammed down into his seat, watering eyes forward, and his posture perfect as his teacher started class.

Marinette stared at the back of his head, a slight smile pulling at her lips. Why would he be embarrassed? His acting skills are on point! She sighed happily. Stupid, perfect boy….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette didn’t make it through class. She was so close, too. It was about fifteen minutes before the bell for lunch that her chin finally dropped as low as it could. Alya shook her head as she watched. Mari needs to learn to go to bed earlier. She glanced down, seeing Nino notice it too. They shared a grin. Nino nudged Adrien, gesturing in Marinette’s direction. Well, she did look super cute like that. Adrien turned carefully after checking that the teacher was facing the blackboard. His eyes sparkled as he pouted towards Nino, mimicking Marinette’s sleeping face. Nino laughed silently, shoulders shaking. The trio jumped as the bell rang. 

The class filed out quietly, tiptoeing past their sleeping class president. Their teacher just shook her head in amusement and gathered her papers to leave. 

Chloe looked up from her nails as Sabrina grabbed her bag. Noticing the sleeping Marinette, she immediately stood, walking purposefully toward her target. Her ballet flats softened what would have been a menacing stomp, the three friends’ eyes widened as she reached out for Marinette. 

“Chl-Chloe!” Adrien grabbed her hand right before it made contact, “Let’s go grab lunch together. I’ll call my driver and have the chef make uh—two extra portions.” He pulled her out the door, with Sabrina in tow.

Nino pulled the hat off his head and put it over his heart. “There goes an honorable man. May his sanity rest in peace.” He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Poor Adrien.”

Alya watched Adrien go, just as surprised. “Poor Adrien… how about we let Marinette be the one to rest in peace though.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door just as Marinette started to snore lightly. “I have a feeling my girl is gonna need a mocha when she wakes up. Let’s grab sandwiches at the coffee place too.” Nino grinned, noticing that Alya hadn’t let go of his hand yet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell of the day cut through the silence and shuffling papers. The students immediately started talking, shoving books into bags and getting ready to leave. 

“Don’t forget to submit your test before you leave. Also, read through page 394 and have the formula for the next unit memorized by tomorrow morning.” The teacher called out. Students nodded vaguely as they hurried out the door.

Marinette smiled at Alya, tossing her empty coffee cup in the trash as she walked past.

“Alya, you are literally a lifesaver. Definitely superhero caliber.” She gushed, “I would not have made it through that test without that mocha.”

“I am not the real hero here. Do I have a story to tell you!” Alya grinned and leaned her head close to Marinette conspiratorially. “Girl, you will never guess what Adrien did for you.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flush just at the mention of his name. “R-really? Go on…” She smiled shyly and gave Alya her full attention.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alya rocked back, holding her ankles while cross-legged on Marinette’s bed. “And he’s totally a Ladybug fanboy! He knows such random things about her. I mean, yeah he reads my blog which is awesome. But I never would have guessed that he and his make-up artist spend hours trying to figure stuff out about her. I have to meet his Kevin. His deductive reasoning skills are off the charts!” 

Marinette tried to appear as supportive as she could. “Has Kevin actually met Ladybug? I don’t think I’ve heard his name before.” She let her eyebrows knit together.

Alya waved her hand dismissively, “He’s friends with the Chat-wannabe sculpture guy. Or were the two of them dating, I forget.” She trailed off. “Anyway, Nino is just happy that I finally have someone else to rant to about Ladyblog stuff. I mean if my own best friend would just keep up with it…” She gave Marinette a good-humored meaningful look.

“Alya, I swear I’ve told you a hundred times. I read your posts as long as they aren’t about stuff that invades her privacy. I have to draw a line somewhere!” Marinette flung her arms out, exasperated.

“Yeah yeah, I know. But let me tell you, if you read them all you would have a LOT more to talk to Adrien about. I mean, did you see his Kevin impression today? Talking about Ladybug totally makes him open up! Girl, this is the key to getting into a good conversation with him. I’m handing you all the conversation fodder you need, just read my blog, okay?” Alya was holding both of her shoulders, looking her straight in the face.

“Fine, I’ll look through for ones I haven’t read after I finish the math unit. Happy?” Marinette resigned.

“Always,” Alya grinned, “I’m just trying to help you. It just happens to be that my other hobby is just the thing you needed. Aren’t I amazing?” She winked and laughed, standing to leave.

“You don’t even know the half of it. And I’m not just talking about the Ladyblog thing. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.” Marinette grinned.

“Aww girl, I love you too. I’ll text you after my mom gets off shift and check on your Ladyblog progress. I’m holding you to that!” Alya teased, Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I know you will. See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Try to sleep normal ish hours, okay?”

“Yes, mother.” Marinette stuck her tongue out and shut the door behind Alya’s cheerful wave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were going square. She had been staring at her screen for far too long. Homework had been fairly painless and, true to her word, she had been catching up on the Ladyblog. Tikki hovered near her shoulder as they occasionally giggled over Alya’s farfetched theories. Tikki would sometimes fill in the gaps for Marinette about the history of Ladybug whenever Alya’s guesses about her past had gotten as close as a civilian’s could be. Her best friend was actually a pretty decent detective.

“So, Mulan was actually a ladybug?” Marinette sat back.

“Yes! At the time, women weren’t allowed to fight, but she joined the army anyway to defend her homeland. Chat Noir isn’t mentioned because he was a master of stealth, which is why they worked so well together. He could help throw people off track without them even knowing they had been misguided.”

“Well that would certainly be nice. Alya seems to be getting too close for comfort with the whole identity thing. Do you think my Chat Noir would be able to do anything like that?” Marinette leaned back in her computer chair, stretching out her stiff neck.

Tikki giggled, “I’m not sure your Chat is quite capable enough yet, you’re both still very new to the superhero business. Besides, that would mean that he knew what your true identity was, so that he knew what to protect” 

“Do Ladybugs normally reveal their identity to their Chat Noirs?” Marinette sat up straight again.

“Oh Marinette, it’s really just a matter of trust. If you decide that you trust him, then go right ahead. There is never a bad time to have someone on your side. But with the good comes the bad and the chance that your identity could be revealed. And I will mention that your Chat Noir seems to have a tendency to be controlled by Hawkmoth quite a bit more often than other Chats.” Tikki flew to Marinette’s cheek and nuzzled her lovingly. “Whatever decision you make, I’m positive will be the right one. I’m here to support you Marinette.”

Marinette leaned into the kwami’s cuddles. “Tikki, you’re really the best. I don’t know what I’d do without your advice.”

“Well, that comes with being around for as long as I have!” Tikki’s chirp made Marinette giggle.

“Well Tikki, you don’t look a day over two thousand.” She rubbed her pointer finger right between Tikki’s antennae and grinned. “Speaking of advice though, what do you think I should do about Adrien?”

“What do you mean? He likes you! What else do you need advice about?” Tikki looked confused.

“But he likes the wrong side of me. I mean, Ladybug is perfect and underneath everything, Marinette is not.” Marinette stood and walked over to flop listlessly over her chaise lounge.

“Adrien likes the side of Ladybug that he has seen. You haven’t exactly shown him your other side, so who is to say that he won’t like the Marinette side of the mask as well?” 

Tikki floated over to her charge, who was muttering long muffled sentences into a pillow. 

“Marinette, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

Marinette lifted her face. “I said, how am I supposed to talk to Adrien? I’ve tried and I end up an absolute mess!”

“Have you tried talking to him as Ladybug?” Tikki’s head quirked to the side, “You have a lot of bravery as Ladybug, maybe that would give you the push you need to let him get to know you better.”

“How would that even work? Do I just drop in? Hey, Adrien, I want you to get to know me better. Let’s play twenty questions!” Marinette chided sarcastically.

“Well it’s certainly a start. Besides, he knows you know where his room is. Ladybug has been there before. Why don’t you go pay him a visit? If he’s as big of a fan as Alya says, I’m sure he would be thrilled.” Tikki lifted Marinette’s pigtail and reached for her cheek. Marinette leaned into her.

“Well, if you think I should give it a shot. I guess there’s no harm in stopping by, his photoshoot was over almost an hour ago.” Marinette sat up, gathering her nerve.

“Oh Marinette, you and his schedule.” Tikki shook her head with a smile.

Marinette grimaced and tried to laugh it off. 

“Just say the word, Marinette.” Tikki smiled encouragingly.

“Right! Let’s go see if Alya is right.” Marinette clenched her fist, “Tikki, spots on!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well with your bad luck, you should just be happy that she is a ladybug and not le petite pigeon.” Plagg retorted. “There’s no way Ladybug is allergic to me.”

Adrien exhaled and spun around in his chair to face Plagg, “but it’s the mos—Plagg? Where did you go?” He looked around his room, flipping a double take at his open window.

“Ladybug?!”

She waved shyly. “Uh-um, can I come in?”

“Y-yeah! I mean, yes of course you can! I mean” Adrien stammered and paused, “please?” His face felt hot.

Ladybug vaulted off the metal frame and landed carefully, trying not to make too much noise. She glanced around his huge room. “Should I be quiet?”

He couldn’t help his grin, she was so cute. “Uh, no. My room is pretty soundproofed. They did put a basketball hoop in here, it wouldn’t be so great if you could hear the ball dribbling downstairs. Besides, I don’t think they realized that the DDR machine would actually be more of a problem.”

“D-do you like basketball?” Ladybug rotated her head, trying to decide between the couch and the bed. He moved to sit down on the bed, patting next to him, making her decision easier.

“I’m terrible actually. I never play with people so I don’t actually know the rules of the game. I’m a fan of trick shots though.” Adrien pulled his legs up, trying to be comfortable with the situation. “Ladybug? I mean, not that I’m not flattered, but is there some kind of trouble?”

She sat gingerly on the bed, he could see now that her cheeks were the same color as her mask. She turned toward him and mirrored him, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

“There’s no trouble.” She stopped, taking a deep breath. “I just wanted to…talk.” Her hand dropped to the bed, lamely. “I don’t have a good reason, I guess.”

“Any reason that you have is a good one.” Adrien rushed to assure her.

She laughed humorlessly and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

“Do you,” Adrien started, trying to break the silence, “have a reason?”

Ladybug peeked over her crossed arms, her blue eyes blown wide. 

Adrien nearly began to panic. Was Ladybug hyperventilating? No, it didn’t seem she was yet. 

He scooted closer to her, determined to help. It didn’t matter what was wrong, he would do whatever he could. He reached out slowly, afraid that if he moved too quickly, she would run. His fingers brushed against her palm, laying face-up on the bed. He was surprised at the amount of warmth that he could feel. Her fingers twitched inward, closing on his fingertips. Well, it wasn’t exactly holding hands, but whatever she wanted, he mentally shrugged.

Ladybug buried her face in the crook of her elbow and murmured something. He traced the pad of his thumb over the bends in her knuckles.

“Can you say that again?” He whispered, “I didn’t hear you.”

Her face flew up and he immediately noticed her clear blue eyes brimming with tears. He instinctively backed up a fraction, taken by surprise.

“I said, I like you, Adrien.” She burst out, voice thrumming with emotion. Her face immediately ducked back behind her arm. “—r perfect.”

Adrien was completely frozen. What?

“I-I,” Adrien tried to stop the silence from falling, “really, I am not even close to perfect.” He let out a sigh. “As much as I want you to like me, and really, I do. Don’t let my publicity team fool you. ‘Cause, I have one of those. I have a team. I have to go in and talk to them once or twice a week just so I can be consulted on how to not let people know how human I am.” His voice turned sour and he fell quiet, not wanting to unload his emotional drama on her when she was so close to tears herself.

She tilted her head so that he could see just one eye, her breaths seemed to be more steady.

“Ladybug, it takes five people just to run damage control so I don’t make a fool of myself.” He leveled her gaze with her, trying to lighten the mood.

“A-Adrien, I don’t see what you possibly could do—“ she trailed off, seemingly curious.

He grabbed her hand in a better hold and settled into a cross-legged position, not knowing it was nearly identical to the way Alya had been talking to her earlier. 

“Ladybug, I am only going to tell you this story because I really, really, like you.” 

“You like me? Are you sure?” She slowly moved to sit cross-legged as well, her eyes still hidden by her bangs. Her hand gripped his just a little tighter. “I’m not what you think, I’m ju—“

“Believe me when I say that I am completely obsessed. So, if I may, I am going to tell you about the show that I nearly shoved the Prime Minister into a gigantic cupcake display.”

“What?!” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“—and between that whole debacle and my dietician’s penchant for sadism, I am almost never allowed to be around baked goods.” He finished his story with a grin.

Ladybug fell backward on the bed, rendered completely useless by the laughter that was currently giving her cramps in her side. He couldn’t help but join in the laughter at his own expense. He was just so glad that she was smiling.

“Who thought that rollerskates would be a good idea at a fashion show, anyway?” She gasped out, clutching at her stomach.

“I don’t even remember, probably some intern with an obsession with fifties aesthetic.” 

“Well, they do have some adorable dress styles.” She smiled, genuinely relaxed.

“Yeah, for women who weren’t even allowed to leave the house,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “They certainly weren’t allowed to be superheroes.”

“Superhero life isn’t all glamour, you know. I think the whole invincibility bit is really just so I don’t hurt myself with how often I fall on my face.” Ladybug huffed.

Adrien froze suddenly, eyes wide, staring at the door behind her. “Ladybug, you have to hide. Now!”

She did not even pause to question, her yo-yo flew up and she immediately pressed herself against the top corner of his second floor bookshelf. And just in time, too.

A single knock on his bedroom door and his father’s assistant stepped into the room.

“Adrien, your father wishes to inform you that your photoshoot tomorrow has been postponed until next week. There seems to have been some problems finalizing this line to his standards by the expected deadline.”

“O-oh, yes, of course.” Adrien was straining to keep his eyes from wandering, he couldn’t give away Ladybug’s hiding place. He flinched when he heard the clear beep of her miraculous.

“Also, the chef has informed me that you have yet to order dinner. Did you realize that it was past eight o’clock?” Natalie raised an eyebrow.

“Time must have gotten away from me.” Adrien admitted honestly, “I am actually pretty hungry. I’ll let him know what I want as soon as I decide.” He heard another faint beep from above his head.

Natalie turned halfway back toward the door. “Adrien,” she hesitated, “have you been able to keep up with your school workload. Is public school…working out for you?”

Adrien smiled, he had forgotten that she did actually care about him sometimes. It was nice to be reminded.

“Everything is great, Natalie. All of your tutoring covered most of the subjects that we are just starting, so I’m actually just reviewing.”

Natalie nodded, her face remained the same, but she seemed to look pleased.

“That is all, enjoy your dinner, Adrien.” She turned her back and shut the door behind her.

He waited two full breaths before standing up from the bed. Plagg immediately shot up from underneath it.

“Fii-iinally.” He whined, “it’s been hours since I got cheese! Quick, order more camembert.”

Adrien panicked and whirled around just in time to see Ladybug fall from the second floor and skid on her face down the skateboard ramp.

“Plagg! You’re not supposed to be done hiding!” He rushed over to help her up as her miraculous beeped once again.

Ladybug held a hand to her face and rubbed her forehead. She sat quietly, not reacting to Adrien pulling on her arm. Her eyes were glued to Plagg.

“Oh.” She breathed. She looked up at Adrien, face unreadable.

“Oh?” He flinched, letting go of her arm. He stepped back. It’s over. She’s going to hate me.

She blew out a long breath and a smile started to pull at the corners of her mouth. Adrien didn’t dare to hope.

“Well that certainly explains why you knew more about Ladybug than Alya did.” Her miraculous beeped for a fourth time. 

Adrien reached out again to help her up, scrunching his eyes shut. “I won’t look. Just…I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier.” His voice almost cracked. He started to turn away, eyes still closed. She didn’t let go of his hand.

“Adrien, will you let me do this? I promise, I’m only freaking out a little bit.” He heard the last beep and felt a whoosh as hundreds of tiny pink ladybugs flashed around the girl behind him.

He was suddenly aware that the hand he was holding was a lot softer. There was no magic armor suit to get in between them. He gripped just a little bit tighter, his heartbeat skyrocketing.

A blast of air swished past his ear, his eyes flying open involuntarily.

“Plagg!” A red blur barreled into his kwami, who seemed genuinely happy to be tackled.

Adrien grinned, Ladybug’s kwami was adorable.

“Adrien?” Ladybug’s voice sounded small. “You are welcome to turn around, if you want to.”

Adrien’s heart leapt at the idea but clenched at how insecure she sounded. He thought he had fixed that problem for the day.

He turned quickly, eager to finally see his Lady’s face, to calm her fears. His breath caught in his throat.

“Marinette.” He breathed, his chest tightened, his eyes threatened to water. “Marinette, oh thank god it’s you.” He closed the final step between them and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air and burying his face above her collarbone.

She wrapped her arms on top of his shoulders and leaned her cheek on his head. “But Adrien, it’s just me.” Her hand cradled the back of his head, fingers weaving themselves into his hair.

He exhaled shakily as his knees gave out and he sunk to the floor, still clinging to her.

“Chat?” She tried again.

She realized with a jolt that her shirt was starting to be very damp.

“Adrien, is everything okay?” She tried to crane her head back to look at his face.

“Mm just so glad that it’s you.” He mumbled into her neck, totally not crying.

“Honestly, the rollerskate thing makes a lot more sense now that I know it was you, chaton.” She grinned and combed her fingers through his hair as she felt his shoulders shake with laughter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was exhausted, again.

She had spent as long as she could at Adrien’s, he had ordered enough dinner for the two of them and she probably had eaten more than he had. She hadn’t left until Alya texted at nine, asking about her ladyblog explorations. She spent a whole ten minutes at her house before Chat Noir dropped by her balcony because he ‘missed her.’

She had made it to school before her friends, mostly so that she could catch an extra five minutes snooze before class started.

The sound of crumpled paper woke her up and she immediately smelled coffee.

“Alya, have I ever told you that you’re a goddess?” Marinette went straight for the mocha.

Alya laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I get that all the time.”

“Get what all the time?” Nino asked, as he and Adrien strolled through the door.

“You know, people telling me how amazing I am.” Alya waved her hand in a decent impression of Chloe, Nino snickered and reached for the paper bag containing Marinette’s breakfast.

“Well you’d hear it more from me if you brought me breakfast,” Nino grinned, reaching his hand into the bag. “Hey there’s two in here, Adrien, want to split one of Marinette’s cupcakes?”

Marinette’s hand shot out, snatching the bag before Nino could pull out his prize.

“NO CUPCAKES FOR ADRIEN.” Marinette clutched the bag close, grinning mischievously at him.

“Oh, come on! Not you too! IT WAS ONE TIME!” Adrien slumped over his desk in mock dejection. “Why dough you do this to me? You’re bakin’ me crazy!” The corner of his mouth twitched.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, “These are special. They’re called Shut-the-Fuckupcakes. And you can’t have any.”

Nino hooted and doubled over laughing. Adrien’s jaw dropped. Alya reached over and pinched herself. Marinette sat back in her seat with a cupcake in each hand and took a giant bite, grinning with a little bit of frosting on the tip of her nose.


End file.
